Who knew?
by Babydoll is your master
Summary: Taylor and Sin made a deal with their uncle that they keep but what happens when they run into the Akatsuki on the last year and the find something out that they weren't expecting, will they win the deal and will what they learn from the akatsuki change things. Slight OOC in later chapters. Rated M for Sin, Taylor and Hidan's Language
1. Sin info

**Babydoll is your master: Well this is my first story, so I hope you all like it. Please don't be too hard on me…Well anyway the first few chapters won't be much, just telling you about my two characters and a little bit of what happened to begin this whole thing.**

**?: Oh will you shut up! You talk to damn much you know that?**

**?: Aww don't be too hard on her, its her first time.**

**?: Hey you do it too you know.**

**Babydoll is your master: I'm sorry for my rude friends! Will you at least tell them what your names are?**

**?: *Waves to everyone* Hi my name's Sin. X3**

**?: *Sigh* Fine, Hi my name's Taylor. *Looks at Babydoll* Happy?**

**Babydoll is your master: Aww Taylor your not always this mean to me. DX,*Pouts* What exactly did I do to make you so mad at me? Your not normally like this towards me.**

**Taylor: Easy you stole my cookies and apples. DX**

**Babydoll is your master: No I didn't it was Sin. *Points at Sin***

**Sin: Wait no I didn't it was Itachi. *Randomly points at Itachi***

**Itachi: Wait what did I do? Thanks for the apples and cookies Sin. I gave the cookies to Tobi and told him to bug Deidara.**

**Taylor: *Growls* So you did steal them on me? And you decided to blame it on Babydoll. *Lunges at Sin***

**Sin: . DON'T KILL MEEEE! *Runs for his life***

**Taylor: Get back here you damn bastard! *Runs after Sin***

**Sin: HELPPP MEEEEE! *Runs faster***

**Taylor: I WILL KILL YOU! *Tackles Sin and strangles him***

**Itachi: *Watches Taylor and Sin fight* Do you think we should stop them?**

**Babydoll is your master: Nah they wont kill each other, their family after all. They do this all the time.**

**Itachi: You sure about that?**

**Babydoll is your master: Yes now go get the popcorn.**

**Itachi: *Leaves to get popcorn***

**Babydoll is your master: Well let's begin shall we.**

**Character info.**

**Sin**

**Hey my name is Sin Vanity and yes it's an awesome name and no I am not related to Dahvie Vanity so don't ask but I do love Blood on the Dance Floor along with Black Veil Brides, Woe is me, Asking Alexandria, Never shout never, Eddie Rath, ect…Hmm lets just say it is a very long list and this doesn't put a dent into what I listen to how bout that. Anyway I am bilingual which means I speak more then one langue, I'm 6.2 yeah I'm tall and I have a twin sister that's a few minutes younger but I like to think that she is a few years younger then me so I can protect her I love my sister so much anyway we are paternal twins… Sorry off track any who I have black hair and blue eyes, my favorite colors are red, blue, and purple yes I like purple get over it, I love watermelon and I hate a lot of foods like tongue and liver and other stuff I seriously don't get how anyone can eat that kind of thing. I am a great fighter and I love sports, I am also Bi, I don't have parents they died in a car crash when me and my sister were younger so our uncle took us in. well that's all I'm telling you about him. Now if there is any other things you want to know then let Babydoll know at anytime and she will get me to tell you before anything so peace I'm out of here.**

**Babydoll is your master: *Stop watching the fight* So as sin was telling you if you have questions just ask. *Goes back to watching the fight***

***Hidan, Pein, Tobi, and Deidara walk into the room***

**Hidan: Oh hey look a fight! XD**

**Tobi: *Bouncing around like crazy* Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! CAN TOBI HAVE MORE COOKIES!**

**Deidara: NO! Now shut up Tobi! *whacks Tobi over the head***

**Tobi: OWW! Senpai *Anime tears***

**Hidan: Get him, That's right punch him, YEAH! XD**

**Pein: o.O; I'm the leader off idiots. **

**Babydoll is your master: *Points at Pein* You! Be quiet and just watch the show. *Goes back to watching the show and eating popcorn***

**Itachi: I think you should really stop them.**

**Babydoll is your master: *Grumbles* Fine. D: *Gets up and walks over to Sin and Taylor and hits them both over the head***

**Sin and Taylor: Oww that hurt. *Rubs their heads***

**Babydoll is your master: Well that's all for now.**

**Everyone: *Waves* Bye! :D**


	2. Taylors info

**Babydoll is your master: Well I'm back with Taylor and Sin.**

**Sin: Yo. :)**

**Taylor: Sup. :)**

**Babydoll is your master: I know I forgot to do this last time, So We'll get this over now, So who wants to do this? *looks at Sin and Taylor***

**Taylor: *Raises hand and waves it back and forth* I DO, I DO, I DO!**

**Sin: *Pushes Taylor out of the way* NO MEEEE!**

**Babydoll is your master: *Sighs* Who gave you two too much candy *Looks over at the table* And Monster, you two know that stuff is bad for you yet you drink it. *Sighs again and shakes head***

**Taylor: I WANT TO DO IT!**

**Sin: NO MEEE!**

**Babydoll: *Sigh* And they ignore me. ^.^; HEY YOU TWO LISTEN UP!**

**Sin: *Looks at Babydoll***

**Taylor: *Looks at Babydoll***

**Babydoll is your master: GO RUN LAPS NOW!**

**Sin and Taylor: YES SIR! *Salutes and runs laps***

**Babydoll is your master: Well since there Busy we will have our fishy friend do it, So please applaude for KISAME! *Clap's***

**Kisame: *Walks in* Hi everyone. *Looks at Babydoll* So what am I suppose to do?**

**Babydoll: :) *Hugs Kisame* The disclaimer silly.**

**Kisame: *Sweat drop* ^.^; Hehehe I knew that.**

**Babydoll is your master: *Chuckles* Sure you did.**

**Kisame: Anyway Babydoll is your master Does Not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, She only owns Taylor and Sin and I don't think she can handle them as it is.**

**Babydoll is your master and Kisame: *Watches Taylor and Sin run***

**Sin and Taylor: how long do we have to run!**

**Babydoll is your master: Till you burn that energy! But don't run till you drop this time!**

**Character info.**

**Taylor**

So hey I'm Taylor Vanity and I want to take the time out to introduce myself. I have brown hair and green eyes but I like to dye my hair and streak it alot, I also like to wear contacts alot, I have the same taste in music as my brother. I am bilingual which means I speak more then one language, My brother as you all know is Sin Vanity he is older then me even if I act older sometime, My favorite colors are also red, blue, and black. I dislike the same food as my brother, I absolutely love my apples and cookies and if someone every takes them I will flip. I'm 5.11, I'm 18 and I love spots, I am also a good fighter…..Oh I'm straight. Oh and Sin told you about our parents And if I forgot anything let Babydoll know and I'll let you know later.

**Taylor: *Still running* *Pant, pant* C-can we stop running now. D:**

**Sin: *Still running* Y-yeah I mean I love *Pant* sports b-but this is crazy. DX**

**Babydoll is your master: O.O I told you, You only had to run tell you lost the extra energy not run tell you drop.**

**Sin and Taylor: Oh *Stops running and drops***

**Babydoll is your master: *walks over to Sin and Taylor***

**Kisame: *follows Babydoll* **

**Babydoll is your master: *Pokes Sin* Wow their unconscious, Can you help me put them to bed Kisa? ^.^**

**Kisame: Sure. *Lifts Sin up***

**Babydoll is your master: *Lifts up Taylor and carries her to bed***

**Kisame: *Follows Babydoll and puts Sin in his bed***

**Babydoll is your master: *Put Taylor in her bed and leaves the room with Kisame***

**Kisame: *Closes the door***

**Babydoll is your master: Well that's all for now.**

**Kisame and Babydoll is your master: *Waves* Bye Everyone. ^.^**


	3. Past

**Babydoll: We're back. XD Did you miss us?**

**Sin: We is back and I is bored. *Pouts***

**Taylor: *Pops out of no where* Me too.**

**Babydoll: *Chuckles* Here. *Gives Sin and Taylor a Blowpop***

**Taylor and Sin: YAY! *Grabs blowpop***

**Babydoll: So I have decided that Taylor can do the disclaimer this time and Sin can do it next time.**

**Taylor: K Babydoll does Not own Naruto or the characters from the show they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, But she Does own Me and sin.**

**Past.**

**Taylor Pvo age 10**

**Me and Sin where sitting in the living room watching Sponge Bob when our parents came in "Sin, Taylor." Mom called. "Yes mom. What is it?" Sin asked not looking away from the T.V while I was drawing. "Me and your father are going out for a bit your babysitter is at the door and we will be back in a bit." Mom said. "Okay mom see you soon, Love you." I said looking up from my picture of a dragon. "Their in here Sue we will be back in a bit." Dad said. Sue came into the room and gave us a kind smile "Can you make sure their in bed by 9 Sue." Mom asked. "Sure thing Mrs. Vanity." Sue said. Mom and dad gave Sin and I both hugs before they left. "So what do you two want to do now?" Sue asked. We liked Sue she was a fun babysitter. "I know we could go to the game room and play DDR." Sin suggested. "That's a good idea Sin lets go." I said while jumping up from the couch and running to the game room with Sin and Sue close behind. When we got to the game room I Set up DDR, while we were waiting for it to load we chose who goes first. "So you two are going first and then I will play whoever wins the round." Sue told us. "Ok." Sin and I said. "Ha I'm going to beat you." I said. "No you're going to eat my dust." Sin countered. "Oh bring it on!" I shouted as I jumped onto the mat. Sin got on the other one and we started the game. We put on butterfly then started to dance to it, a few hours later we stopped playing because it was time to sleep "Man we tied." Sin whined. "Oh be quiet at least you didn't lose to me this time." I said. "That was fun even though I lost." Sue said with a smile on her face. "See at least Sue is a good sport." I said smiling. Sin pouted and stuck his tongue out at me as I ruffled his hair. "Well you guys time for bed lets go." Sue said while leading us to our rooms. "K." we both said as we headed to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, I had one of my occurring dreams. Lately it was one of the same four dreams I had, Sin admitted to having the same dreams when I asked him about it. This dream was the one with the bears again yesterday it was the one with the dragons that's why I was drawing one of them tonight. All the animals tell me the same thing before I leave the dream and that's not to tell anyone but Sin about them. I woke up to someone shaking me and telling me we had to go, I was drowsy but I got up and got a hoodie and a bag that I put my sketchpad and other things I would need to draw with. After that I groggily went downstairs, I was trying my hardest to not fall down the stairs and wipeout. When I got downstairs I seen Sin trying not to fall back to sleep "Whas goin on." I mumbled rubbing my eyes. "Don no." Sin slurred. I went to the couch and grabbed my sketchpad and put it in my bag. "Come on you two time to go." Sue said with a sad look on her face. Sin fell face first on the couch "Whrurs wf gsfing." Sin asked. "Huh." Sue asked. "He asked 'where we going.'" I said yawning. "Oh we're going to the…. Hospital." Sue said sadly looking at the floor. "Why?" I asked. "Let's just go." Sue said not looking at us. Me and Sin got up and followed her to the car, when we got to the car we got in and drove in silence to the hospital. I looked up as the hospital came into sight, we soon stopped when we were in front of the hospital and got out of the car an went inside and sat down. By now Sin and I where fully awake and I started to draw the bear's in my dream with Sin watching over my shoulder "So that's what it was this time." Sin said. "Yeah what was yours?" I asked looking at him. "It was the tigers." He told me. I went back to drawing "So what do you think where here for?" Sin asked me. "I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about it." I said. "I know what you mean." Sin said as we sat there waiting. We didn't have to wait that long because 10 minutes later the doctor came out "I'm looking for the Vanity's." the doctor said looking around the waiting room. "Right here." Sue said as she stood up with us following her lead. "I don't know how to say this but Stacie and Drew died in a car crash, we rushed them to the hospital but they died before they got here I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor said. I stood there looking at the doctor, I couldn't process this they were dead our parents were dead. I didn't even know I was crying till I felt Sin hug me and I hugged back crying my eyes out. Sin was whispering soothing words to me to try to calm me down, I could tell Sin was being strong for me and trying not to cry but it wasn't working. I felt Sins tears on my shoulder soaking my hoodie but I didn't care I just rubbed his back and we cried on each others shoulder. I don't know how long we cried for but no one stopped us they just let us cry. "So where are we going to live now?" I asked after we calmed down enough. "I don't know." Sue said. Just then our Uncle Tom came into the hospital "Where is my brother and sister in law?" He demanded the doctor. "There dead." Sue said. "What do you mean there dead." Our uncle growled. "They didn't make it." Sue said not backing down from the intimidating man in front of her. "If that's true then I'm taking my brothers kids with me they will work for me." Was all our uncle said as he dragged us out of the hospital and to his car. He threw us into the back seat and slammed the door shut "Soooo what do you think he meant when he said we'd be working for him?" Sin asked looking confused. "Don't know." I said. But what me and Sin didn't know was that our uncle was the leader of the biggest gang in the world an he had men in every country so when we tried to run we would always get caught.**

**Time skip age 15.**

**"Let us the fuck go now!" Sin said thrashing around trying to get out of his captors hold with no luck. "FUCK!" I shouted thrashing around as well. "LET US GO!" Sin shouted. "Can't do that bosses orders." One of the men that taught us our many fighting styles said. "I don't care if it's Tom's orders." Sin growled. We kept fighting our captors but it didn't help. Soon we stopped our struggling and let them take us back. "I know you don't like it here so let's make a deal." Tom said. "No…..we just love it here that's why we keep running." I said sarcastically. Tom came up to me and was about to slap me tell I blocked it by grabbing his wrist "Will you stop that and tell us your deal." I said more then a little mad. "Yes, the deal I was telling you about is more of a game and a training process." Tom was explaining. "Get on with it old man your not getting any younger." I said sarcastically. Tom was giving me dirty looks but continued. "Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted if you can run from my for the time period I set then I shall let you go and stop bringing you back to my house." Tom said. "We'll do it on two conditions, One we all set the time period and Two you will bankroll this thing you will give use a bank account that no one can trace and we can use as much as we want, do we got a deal?" Sin compromised. "Hmmmm…Fine you got a deal." Tom said. "Good now we need a time period, sis got any?" Sin asked. "Yeah I got one how bout 3 years tell we graduate high school." I said as I leaned agents the wall. "I'm good about that how bout you uncle." Sin said trying to hide the disgust when he said 'uncle'. "Fine but if my men are able to bring you back before you have your diplomas then you lose and you will work for me no running away and no arguments." Tom said. "Good so we can fight with your men if they find us this will be fun." I said as I stood up striate and walked over to Tom and my brother. "Deal." I said shaking Tom's hand. "Deal." Sin said doing the same. "Deal I'll give you a day's head start." Tom said. I smirked "Good luck old man you'll need it." I said as Sin and I left with the credit cards and went to the airport with the stuff that we already had before we where dragged back to Tom's house and got on a plane to Bermuda to hide there.**

**Time skip 4 month.**

**"You wont get us!" I yelled as I kneed one of Tom's men in the gut. "You can't run forever." The man said coughing up spit. "Watch us." I said as I kicked him in the head. I knocked the man I was facing at the moment out and moving to the next. I was panting and tired but I wouldn't stop till it was just me and Sin standing, the next one ran at me and punched me in the chest and I threw a punch for his gut, he dodged it and I uppercut him hearing a satisfying crunch signaling that I broke his nose. "Fuck the bitch broke my nose!" The man yelled. "What'd you call me?" I asked. The man smirked "I called you a bitch." He said. "That's it." I said Lunging at him. The man I lunged at pulled out a knife and sliced at me, he sliced me across the torso "Oww that hurt, you brought a knife into a fist fight." I said. "It's not a fist fight it's a anything fight." He said smirking. "Well I was just going to knock you out but I might kill you fighting you." I said pulling out a knife out of my boot and straddling his waist then slamming my knees on his arms so he couldn't move. "AHHHH!" he screamed in pain. I frowned I didn't like to kill but I will if I had to, this wasn't my first time killing someone. Ever since we started this little deal with Tom I had to kill a few times to keep from going back and a few from getting killed. "I'm sorry my friend but it's time for you to leave this world." I said in a sad tone. I covered his mouth to silence his screams of agony and I slit his throat, I stayed on the mans waist till I seen the life leave his eyes. "I'm sorry my friend rest in peace." I said as I removed my hand and closed his eyes. I got up and cleaned my knife then put it away and went at my next opponent. When we were finely done we were pretty scratched up and were tired but we left the scene even though everything in our bodies were begging us to stop and rest.**

**Babydoll: Well that's all for now.**

**Sin: Wow blast from the past.**

**Taylor: *Growls* Did you really have to tell them of us killing at such a young age.  
Babydoll: *Sweat drop* Yeah I kind of had to so they could understand. *Rubs the back of head sheepishly***

**Taylor: *Grumbles* Fine.**

**Sin: Hmm hey Babydoll whatever happened to Sue I liked her she was a grate babysitter.**

**Babydoll: I can't tell you where she is you'll find out later but…..Sue!**

**Sue: *appears out of no where* Yes Babydoll.**

**Sin and Taylor: SUE! *Tackles Sue* We missed you, where have you bin?**

**Sue: *Chuckles and smiles while patting their heads* Well I wa-**

**Babydoll: Sue don't spoil it. D:**

**Sue: ^.^; Sorry Babydoll I forgot.**

**Babydoll: *Sigh* It's okay, and you two no spoiling it either. *Points at Sin and Taylor***

**Sin: Aww but Babydoll. DX *Whines***

**Babydoll: No Sin! Now be a good boy for me.**

**Taylor: Haha XD**

**Babydoll: *Sigh* Well bye everyone. *Waves bye***


	4. Present

**Babydoll: Well we are back.**

**Taylor: Yo readers hope you like this one.**

**Babydoll: Well we don't have much to say this time….So Sin you're up!**

**Sin: *Appears out of no where* Well then Babydoll does ****Not ****own Naruto or the characters from the show they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, But she Does own Taylor and I.**

**All three: Well then lets begin shall we.**

************************Look at the line of separation************************

**Present.**

**Taylor Pov.**

Sin was waving his hand in front of my face. "Yello Taylor, are you there?" Sin asked still waving his hand in front of me. "Are you going to answer me?" He said. "Huh!" was all I could say at the moment. "Is that all you can say under shock?" He joked. "Well kinda, you just told me we're moving again." I said to him. "I know but just bare with me, we're almost done school then we can stay where ever we want." Sin told me. "But why can't we stay here?" I asked my brother as he sighed. "You know we can't stay while uncle's men are trying to find us." Sin said rubbing his temples. "Okay." I said sadly. "Its okay we'll be able to do this just one more semester, k?" Sin said giving me a hug. "You know we had to play this little game of his and if we win then they'll leave us alone." Sin said. "I know Sin I know, but still." I said hugging back. 'Stupid uncle!' I thought. "So when we leaving Sin?" I asked. "In two days after this semester is done only two more exams." Sin told me as he let me go. "God how did this stupid game of that idiotic uncle of ours start anyway?" I asked. "Don't you remember it started after our parents died and he gave us all this money, but that one rule." He said. "Ya I remember that rule 'we're aloud to use as much money as we want as long as we can hide from him and his men all through high school'." I said and got up to grab the things that I was taking with us and put it into bags and put them by the door. Sin got up to help me then we went to go grab his stuff. By the time we were done we went to bed. The next morning we got up and I took a shower first then got changed, when I was done it was his turn to shower and change. We left to go and do our exams after the exams we went to get something to eat. We went to get burgers after that we went to the movies. After the movies we bought another car and went home to put our stuff in it. I drove the new car and Sin drove the old car. When we got back I unlocked the door and got a nice surprise sitting in the living room there sitting on our couch was none other then the supposed Akatsuki leader Pein. I blinked a few times and backed right in to someone when I looked I was sure I had lost it because standing behind me was Zetsu. I let out a scream. Sin came running in worried for his little sister. What he did not expect was running into a man with a mask on. The first thing Sin thought was 'why would he wear a Tobi mask.' But right now he didn't care. Sin hit the man and knocked him down and continued in. He found me in time to see me slap someone and run behind him. "Sin I think I've lost it." I said hugging him from behind. Hidan was rubbing his cheek "That hurt you bitch!" Hidan yelled coming closer. Sin turned to me. "No you didn't lose it if you did you wouldn't have bin able to slap him now what did he do to make you slap him, other then all of them being in our house." Sin said. "Ya I guess that's true but what if I just think I slapped him?" I asked. "That's because on my way in I knocked Tobi on his ass but to be fair I didn't know it was him at first." Sin said. "Hey are you fucking listening to me you fucking bitches!" Hidan said angered by the fact that we were ignoring him. "We aren't female dogs sorry we aren't even dogs to begin with." I said my smartass side kicking in. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" Sin asked. "Oh right he grabbed my ass while I was looking at Zetsu, speaking of which where did he go I want to say sorry for screaming he just scared me is all, I wasn't really expecting him to be right behind me." I said going back to ignoring Hidan again. Sin was mad and I mean mad really mad at Hidan. "Hey sis, do you know if Kakuzu is here?" Sin asked me. "Umm I think he is why?" I asked Sin while he moved closer to me. "Because whatever you do make sure you don't let him near Hidan or let him sew his head back on." He whispered to me as I smiled. "What are you up to bro?" I asked Sin. "Making sure Hidan knows he's dealing with a protective brother." Sin said a little above a whisper. "Oh okay well I'm going to go find Zetsu to say sorry, and maybe I'll find Tobi to tell him your sorry." I said while I gave Sin a hug then left. I was walking around and found Kakuzu in a net. "Do you need help to get down Kakuzu?" I asked standing below him, Kakuzu looked at me. "Yes I would like that but who are you and how do you know my name?" Kakuzu asked. "My name is Taylor, my brother Sin and I own this house and I'll tell you later how I know your name." I said smiling, walking over to the wall. "Get ready to drop okay?" I said, and began to hit the wall so a panel would appear. "Are you ready?" I asked "Yes I am ready, but I have a question." Kakuzu said. "K just wait until you're down here, so you can ask." I said, as I was typing a code into the panel. The net began to fall, and Kakuzu jumped down. "Now for my question." Kakuzu replied. "Alright shoot." I said. "How come I couldn't cut through that net with a kunai? And when I tried jutsus it didn't work either." Kakuzu asked. "Well you can't cut through it cuz it's made of tevelar (Sp?), and as for the jutsu I can't explain why it didn't work." I replied as I started to walk off. Kakuzu began following me, because he wasn't looking forward to be getting caught in any more traps. "So Taylor, where are you going?" Kakuzu asked. "Well I'm trying to find Zetsu and Tobi." I said. "Well then come with me, I know where they are." Kakuzu said while going in a different direction. "Okay." I said following Kakuzu. After making sure Kakuzu didn't get caught in any more traps, we ended up finding the two in my basement. "So what are you two doing in Taylor's basement?" Kakuzu asked. "We got lost!" Tobi replied. Zetsu was trying to hide from my sight, but I found him in the shadows. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Zetsu! I didn't mean to hurt your feeling by screaming at you. I just wasn't expecting someone to be behind me and all." I said hugging him more. "Its okay people are always afraid of us." His white half said. "It's nothing new." The black half said. "I'm not afraid of ether you." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as I let go. Then I began to walk over to Tobi, as Zetsu followed close behind me. "Tobi my brother is so sorry for punching you earlier." I said and hugged him. "Now shall we leave the basement everyone?" I said walking up the stairs with the three following me, and Zetsu trying to hide his blushing. I stopped in the hall "Oh ya Kakuzu my brother wanted me to tell you no matter what do not sew Hidan's head back on." I said. "Why what the baka do this time?" Kakuzu asked. "Oh my brother wants to show him what its like to get on the bad side of a protective brother." I said. "What did he do …..Um?" Tobi asked. "My name is Taylor and he grabbed my ass, my brother doesn't like strangers touching me without my consent." I said. "Taylor-Chan can Tobi have a cookie? Tobi is a good boy." Tobi asked. "Sure thing Tobi, and yes you are a good boy." I said showing them to the kitchen and getting the cookies. "Well I'm going to see if anyone else is stuck in a trap cuz I haven't see Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Kisame, or Itachi if you want you can go watch the show in the living room." I said and walked off. "Tobi likes Taylor-Chan." Tobi said eating a cookie and grabbing the others and walking to the living room. The others followed Tobi. I found Konan trapped in a cage, after I helped her out with many questions like how could a messily cage hold her? I found Itachi in an electrified net knocked out "Umm Konan-san how should we wake him up?" I asked. "H-how did you know my name?" Konan asked. "Not important!" I barked. "Watch who your talking to you little punk!" Konan growled *Sigh* "Sorry its just I don't know how to wake him up, I usually just leave the people." I said mumbling the last part. "What did you say?" Konan asked. "I asked how we should wake him up." I said. "After that?" Konan told me. "Nothing." I said quickly and turned off the electricity before pulling the net out of the wall. Konan looked like she was going to continue but decided against it and kneeled in front of Itachi and used medical nin-jutsu to wake him up. Itachi bolted upright and got into a ready stance. "Calm down no one is going to attack." I said. Itachi glared at me then slowly lowered his weapon but not his guard as I walked off in search of the others with Konan and the still on edge Itachi. I found Deidara hanging upside down from a rope of tevelar.(Again SP?) I untied the rope and let Dei down slowly so he wouldn't get hurt and walked off with the others following. I found Sasori pissed and trapped in a hole with no way out because of how slippery the walls are so I threw a rope down and pulled him out. I found Kisame in the pool the others followed me to him. After I found them all and told them to follow me I went to disarm all the traps. After I disarmed the traps we headed to the living room to find Hidan's body tided up and Sin playing hacky-sac with his head. You could hear muffled swearing I looked at Hidan's head and seen tape on his mouth. "Here you go sis." Sin said and kicked Hidan's head to me and I started to bounce it on my foot like a soccer ball. "Thank you Sin!" I said and kicked Hidan's head against the wall then sent his head to the corner. I walked over to Sin and hugged him "Now anyone else who try's anything I will play on your weakness and yes I know them we both do." Sin said. I blushed and hid my face. "Just cuz we know doesn't mean you have to announce it to them." I mumbled. "Hey you're the one who got me watching anime with you and you're the one that got me to like it." Sin said laughing. "So." I said. "It doesn't mean anything." I told him. "I have a question I want to know and now would be a good time for you to answer it." Pein said. "You don't have authority to boss us around!" Sin said. "Oh I don't do I?" he asked a bit shocked that my brother said that to him. "No, no you don't now Taylor why don't you take everyone to the pool or the game room." Sin said. "Okay brother." I said. "Oh and don't let Hidan's head get attached to his body and make sure his body stays tied up." Sin told me. "Okay Sin, lets go every one can some one grab Hidan's body for me I got his head." I said and went to go pick up Hidan's head 'Don't do something to make him mad Sin keep your self alive!' I thought and lead everyone to the game room. While I and Akatsuki minuse Pein, Nageto, and Konan went to the game room my brother talked to Pein "Nageto come out now I know your hiding I'm not stupid." Sin said. "You're a smart kid you know that." Nageto said coming out of the shadows. "Well duh my sister is a major anime fan not just that she's a major Naruto fan it was bound to rub off on me sooner or later she knows way more then me but I know a lot, now what do you want with us?" Sin asked not bothering to be nice. "We want to take you with us you two know a lot I'm guessing you even know who the real leader is." Nageto said. "Yes we do its 'tobi' and that's not his real identity." Sin said. "Yes you're correct and if you don't want to go back to were you're originally from then fine by me." Nageto said. "Wait! My sister and I are from your world, I don't believe you!" Sin said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Believe it you two are actually pretty powerful by your selves but together you're unstoppable." Nageto told Sin "Lol '_believe it', _Well anyway show me some proof cuz I got ta tell you that's pretty hard to believe don't you think?" Sin said without breaking eye contact. "There's only one way to do that and that's to work on your chakra control." Nageto said. "Fine then but you're staying here tomorrow and your taking this so we can get a hold of you if we need to, you got that?" Sin asked as he handed Pein one of his many cells. "Now let's go Pein, Konan, I think there going to start to wonder why you, Konan and I are taking so long to talk about, things." Sin said walking off. "Oh and stay out of our rooms." Sin said. Pein and Konan caught up to Sin and followed him. Sin found me showing Akatsuki how to work the computer. "Now who wants to try to find something on Google?" I asked. "I do un." Deidara said. He sat in the computer chair and I went to hide as Deidara typed in his name. After he hit enter he clicked on images after he was searching for a while he found a yaoi picture of him, Sasori, and tobi. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? DANNA, THE BAKA AND I TOGETHER!" Deidara yelled. "Don't kill me your the one who found it not me." I said and ran up to the computer and closed Google then ran out of the room to hide. Sin and the other's beside Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi and Pein where laughing there asses off. "Is there more of that out there?" Konan asked my bother. Sin nodded "Taylor knows how to get a hold of it for you if you want." Sin said. The others beside Konan had a WTF look, Sin left to find me after searching for an hour by himself he got the others to help. "Get your lazy asses searching or else you can get out of our house cuz your no fucking help." Sin shouted and got every one but Hidan who was still just a head searching for me. By the time they actually found me it was time to sleep. "I can't believe I didn't think to look in any of the cars and you already put everything in there without anyone noticing you." Sin said while everyone was still searching. "I think I should make them something to eat they must be hungry." I said and went to the kitchen by the time I was done making there food they gave up searching for me. As the Akatsuki entered the kitchen they saw Sin and I chatting and laughing. "Where the hell have you bin!?" An angry Black Zetsu yelled. "So do you think I should be nice and let Hidan have his body back I already hid his weapon?" Sin asked "Yes I think you should and I was no where." I said as I went to get Hidan's head. "But you're grabbing his body." I told Sin and continued to go get Hidan's head while Sin went to get his body. When we entered the kitchen everyone was still just standing there. "Kakuzu-kun can you sew Hidan back together again." I asked as I gave him Hidan's head while Sin dropped his body at Kakuzu's feet and helped set the table. After everyone was fed with Zetsu going off to eat someone and everything was cleaned up Sin and I went to bed we really didn't care were they slept or if they killed each other for the couch.

************************Look at the line of separation************************

**Babydoll: Well hope you all liked it I haven't bin able to update because of school sorry if you are reading this. ^^;**

**Sin: Yeah right! You're just too lazy!**

**Taylor: No that's not why she just keeps starting new stories and hasn't worked on this one, Plus ADHD doesn't really help.**

**Babydoll: ^^; Well thanks guys I feel the love. (Note the sarcasm.)**

**Sin: Well bye and please comment. :)**


End file.
